Poke
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: Um...Toph/Zuko oneshot. Sokka dares Zuko to poke Toph everytime someone says his name.
1. Chapter 1

No sadly I don't own Avatar

No sadly I don't own Avatar. cries in her dark place with her ID So as always want to thank Tabby for the help

-

-

-

-

"I'm so bored," Sokka whined.

"Then you and Sokka should go find firewood," Katara told him.

"But-" Zuko protested.

"We need more wood and I can't go because I'm cooking. Toph can't go because _somebody_ burned her feet," she said throwing an accusing glare at the firebender.

"What about Aang?" Zuko asked.

"He's playing with Appa and Momo," she said with a final dismissing tone.

"Little guy always gets off easy," Sokka complained as the two of them went into the woods.

"It's only because your sister is in love with the little runt," Zuko told him.

"Leave my sister alone."

"I'm just stating the facts. Everyone saw them the other night. They couldn't keep their hands off each other," Zuko chuckled.

"Shut up," Sokka grumbled.

Zuko and Sokka collected the wood in silence until Sokka suggested,

"Hey Zuko, why don't we have a little fun when we get back at camp?"

Zuko looked at him questioningly.

"I dare you to poke Toph every time someone says your name."

"She'll kill me," he shrilly protested.

"No she won't. She can't bend."

"That girl doesn't need bending to kill someone," Zuko mumbled under his breath.

"But it gets boring at camp and we still have a week until we leave. What do you suggest we do?"

"Annoy Aang and Katara to death," Zuko suggested.

"And have both of them kill us? I don't think so," Sokka disagreed.

"I'd rather go up against _both_ of them then Toph any day."

"I'm sure you would," Sokka whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Seconds later, Zuko had Sokka pushed against one of the trees, their faces about an inch apart.

"What are you getting at Sokka," he asked harshly.

"It's just you and Toph have gotten closer over the past two weeks."

"Well what else would you expect? Katara makes me stay with her whenever you guys go anywhere. I don't see hwy her healing powers didn't work," he said releasing Sokka from the tree.

"You shouldn't have burnt her in the first place. Katara's powers work perfectly!" Sokka told him harshly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I panicked. You would too if your family was trying to kill you. Besides, I don't know how many times I've apologized already."

"Sure. I know, but still Aang spends a lot of time with her and he's not nearly as close to her as you are."

"Well yes, but as you keep failing to remember or you just don't want to believe it, he's sticking his tongue don't her throat. I'm not."

"You better not!" Sokka screamed.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'd rather be tortured by Azula for the rest of eternity then even think about getting that close to her," Zuko said with a shiver.

Sokka stared mumbling under his breath as he began to piles his firewood in his arms.

"Speak up!" Zuko told him.

"So are you going to go along with the dare?" he asked louder.

"No."

"Why not?" Sokka whined.

"I already told you. I don't want to be killed. Toph scares me."

"If she kills you, I'll take the blame," Sokka offered.

"One, I'd be dead. Two, I'm not going to do it, so you might as well stop asking."

Sokka continued to pester him until they were entering camp and Zuko finally shouted,

"Fine! I'll do it, but only to SHUT. YOU. UP."

"Yes!" Sokka said giving a little air pump, forgetting that he held an armful of firewood which fell and scattered everywhere.

"Way to go. Have fun picking that up," he chuckled taking his wood over by the fire, making a neat stack.

"Soup's ready," Katara announced just as Sokka added his own wood to the pile.

"Yes food!" he said taking the first bowl and beginning to eat.

Zuko walked over to Katara and took two bowls, then went and sat down next to Toph.

"Here," he said handing her one of the steaming bowls and a spoon. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks Zuko, I think I can handle it," Toph assured him with a smile.

Zuko sighed then poked her in the arm.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"So _Zuko_, do you think that the fire nation will be able to find us here?" Sokka asked unable to hide a proud smile.

"I doubt it," he said poking Toph earthbender again.

"What?" she sighed.

Zuko ignored her this time.

"So are Zuko and I going to have to find the firewood every night now?" Sokka asked.

Poke.

"Oh my god Zuko what do you want?!" Toph screamed causing Zuko to poke her again.

"Sokka I'm going to kill you," he spat.

"You were the one who agreed to it Zuko," Sokka said barely able to control his laughter.

Poke.

"I hate you," Zuko growled.

"No you don't Zuko."

Poke.

"If you poke me one more time I'm going to…to…to-" Toph yelled.

"To what?" Zuko yelled back, angry not with the young earthbender but with Sokka.

"Hey calm down," Aang said going over to the two. He reached for Toph's arm but at that exact moment, she pulled away, resulting in Aang falling and accidently pushing Toph into Zuko.

Before anybody could catch themselves, Toph's lips touched to Zuko's. Everyone gasped, clearly shocked. What socked them most was that when Toph went to pull away, Zuko pulled her closer.

"Ha! I told you!" Sokka yelled as Aang and Katara stared at them mouths agape.

It took a second, but Toph finally responded to the kiss, not by pulling away like everyone thought but by kissing him back.

The two pulled away and looked over at the other three, who saw that Toph's cheeks were a slightly pink color.

"Is…Is Toph…blushing?" Aang asked astonished.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," Katara shrugged with a smile.

-

-

-

-

So there it is. Tell me what you think. Loved it? Hate it? In between? Just let me know. After all, one can't correct something if they don't know what they're doing wrong.

The Hyper Active Marmalade Boy, Twilight, Vampire Knight Crazed Monkey Girl They Call Spike


	2. A word from SPiKE

So for all of you people that liked this story. I have a whole series I'm doing that you should go check out. It can be found here .net/s/4348720/1/AZ_Toko

There's also a poll going on for it at .net/~lifeislikeanovel

SPiKE


End file.
